


Wherein Bucky Brings Home Lost Things

by chicklette



Series: OT3verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, character sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicklette/pseuds/chicklette
Summary: “Why is there a duck in the bathroom?”  Sam can’t keep the irritation out of his voice on this one.  The duckling flaps its wings and lets out a series of quacks.  “Steve,” Sam says, pleading.  A feather floats down from somewhere.  A feather.  Because this is his life now.  Feathers in the air and ducks in the goddamned bathtub.It's not easy having two super serum soldiers for boyfriends.  Especially when one of them brings home every damn stray he finds.





	

“There’s a duck in the bathroom.”

“Sam, that’s Henry.  Henry,” Bucky says, wiping his hands on a towel, “this is Sam.  He has wings, too.”

Sam blinks.  “Henry.”  He stares at the tub, where a small yellow duckling is swimming and letting out the occasional quack.

“Why is there a duck in the bathroom?  Rogers!  Why is there a duck in the bathroom?”

Bucky puts the towel down and slips past Sam, leaving him to stare at the duckling.

Steve walks up and peers into the tub at the duck. 

“Oh, yeah.  Don’t worry, I already called Vonnie.”

“Why is there a duck in the bathroom?”  Sam can’t keep the irritation out of his voice on this one.  The duckling flaps its wings and lets out a series of quacks.  “Steve,” Sam says, pleading.  A feather floats down from somewhere.  A feather.  Because this is his life now.  Feathers in the air and ducks in the goddamned bathtub.

“Look,” Steve says.  “Apparently its mom was killed in traffic, so Bucky brought it home.  I already called Vonnie and she said we can bring it by tomorrow.”

“He,” Bucky says, pushing past both of them to get back into the bathroom.  “C’mon Henry, time for lunch.”  Bucky proceeded to crush several crackers and sprinkle them into the water, along with some wafer thin slices of apple and watermelon. 

Sam takes a deep breath and looks at Steve.  “There’s a super serum soldier with a cybernetic arm feeding a duckling watermelon in my bathtub, Steve.  In my bathtub.  Where I go to get clean.” 

Steve puts his hands on either side of Sam’s hips. 

“Sam,” he says, using his low, seductive voice and pinning Sam with those ridiculous blue eyes.  “It’s an orphan.  It’s all alone in the world. It would have died, Sam.”

“He,” Bucky says.  The duck quacks.

“He would have died, Sam.”  Steve’s thumbs rub circles at Sam’s hipbones as his eyes plead with Sam.

“You don’t fight fair.” 

Steve smiles and noses along Sam’s neck, dropping a string of kisses along the sensitive skin.

“Thank you, Sam.”  Steve presses closer, pushing his hips up against Sam’s, a soft puff of breath ghosting against his cheek.

“Barnes, that thing is gone tomorrow, you understand me?  We are not having a duck living in our bathroom.”

“Thank you, Sam.  I promise, Sam.  Gone tomorrow.”

“And you’re cleaning the tub.”

Bucky says nothing, just strokes the top of the duckling’s head with a metal fingertip.

“I mean it, Barnes. You’re cleaning the out the tub.”

Bucky makes a non-committal hmming sound.

“You’re the best,” Steve says, kissing the corner of Sam’s mouth.

“Yeah, yeah.”  He brings his hands up to Steve’s hips, pulling him in to rock against his growing erection.  “You could come say thank you,” he says, arching one eyebrow.

“I am feeling grateful,” Steve says, tugging Sam toward the bedroom.

“How grateful?” Sam asks, because he still wants Steve to let him--

“Not that grateful.”

Sam turns and looks at Barnes.  “I hate you.”

The duck quacks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick character sketch I did trying to get the rest of my Steve/Bucky/Sam fic written. It is absolute headcanon that Bucky rescues every stray he comes across.


End file.
